


In The Rain

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hawkmoth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: "She approached with unpretentious and slow, calm steps, letting the umbrella cover him when she lowered her body, and she saw when he moved his face to see her. A green has never been so hopeless and sad as the one that colored Adrien Agreste's eyes, breaking him from the tone she always saw as he approached her."Adrien?She touched his shoulders with such subtlety. Her fingers dripping through the wet uniform, climbing up the leather collar until he raised his splendor face. She stroked Adrien's chin, trying to give him all the love she had in her body through that tender and nothing fleeting look."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696292) by _xScar_. 



> Hiiiiiiii!
> 
> TheFalseVyper last draw in her nsfw instagram inspired me to write this! I hope it looks good, hah!  
> Sorry for any mistakes! <3
> 
> Hope y'all like, guys! <3

Paris was on fire.

At least in figurative.

The population was in shock, the press was running with headlines called "Breaking News" all over Europe. Hawk Moth had been caught, unmasked and stuffed into a police truck in front of all the cameras that – somehow – discovered about the heroes' surprise attack. People were shocked that Gabriel Agreste turned out to be the tormenting man that haven't left for years those poor Parisians souls alone.

The second part of the shock was the removal of Emilie Agreste from the basement of the house, in a coma that – according to the doctors – hung on to irreversible.

However, Ladybug was not giving a damn to the press, the photographers and all the people who asked for a few words. She was more worried about finding a single person.

"Has anyone seen Chat?

She asked, for the group of heroes who were lost among the countless reporters in search of a special story. Queen Bee looked at her, her eyes somewhat sorry.

"I haven't saw nothing, he disappeared when we took Hawk... Rena?"

"Same. "The hero’s feature was - no less - than upset and worried. "Ni... I mean, Carapace?

Carapace sighed. He denied it with a head shake.

So, Ladybug nodded. She pulled the yoyo, without giving a damn about everyone around her. She was worried, and she needed to find him.

All that bomb had burst at an inopportune time, even if no time was opportune for such a revelation. Now that Adrien and his father were closer, now that Gabriel Agreste was more affable with the blonde that carried his last name. How could life be so cruel?! She couldn't answer.

But she wanted to - at least - try to ease the pain of the one she loved, even if it was impossible.

During the search for Chat, she stopped at home. She needed an umbrella if she didn't want to end up soaked and flu-like, also the uniform would get a little heavier when exposed to precipitation. She let out a sad smile when she noticed the umbrella she had picked up in a hurry: the same one he had given her more than seven years ago at the entrance to the school.

It shook her heart, almost shattered it. Life was really mean to Adrien; she couldn't believe it.

And such a thought left her even more focused on finding him. It was her goal, and a focused ladybug never stood empty-handed. She scoured every point she knew was his favorite, places they always visited on patrols. She was almost losing hope – and asking that he be safe, in thought – when she found him on a roof, a literally cat dripping, his face on his knees on the rough drippings of thick rain. She could almost touch the melancholy surrounding him, and she truly wasn't waiting for less than this.

She approached with unpretentious and slow, calm steps, letting the umbrella cover him when she lowered her body, and she saw when he moved his face to see her. A green has never been so hopeless and sad as the one that colored Adrien Agreste's eyes, breaking him from the tone she always saw as he approached her.

"Adrien?

She touched his shoulders with such subtlety. Her fingers dripping through the wet uniform, climbing up the leather collar until he raised his splendor face. She stroked Adrien's chin, trying to give him all the love she had in her body through that tender and nothing fleeting look.

Adrien didn't answer it, contrary to what she thought he would do. The blonde threw himself against his body, pulling it for nothing less than a hug from those who needed an affective demonstration. She dropped the umbrella, letting the icy, heavy droplets fall against them. Wrapped the blond's shoulders with her arms, pulled him towards herself. She kept him in that affective gesture, feeling his tears against his own uniform. Hell, she couldn't see him in such a way! She'd break into a thousand little pieces! Oh, how she wished she could sort things out like in a fairy tale, using a magic pass and giving him everything he deserved!

"Why him? Between everybody in this damn city, why specially him?"

Adrien muttered while soft tears was falling in his face. Marinette closed her eyes, stroking the peach skin of his neck, as well as the gold-colored strands of his soft hair.

"I don't know, I really don't know." She sighed softly, resting her chin on the blond's head, continuing in his lap. "Life... sometimes it's complicated...”

"We had everything... we only didn't have..."

Adrien couldn't finish the sentence.

"Everything will be fine, Chaton..."

Adrien raised his face to face her. Marinette let her hands wrap around his jaw, touching it with grace and affection. Incredibly, her hands were warm in contrast to the cutting cold of that Parisian night.

"Promise you'll always be by my side, My Lady??”

She smiled and nodded.

"Always, Chat...”

A sweet smile was fixed on the face of the Agreste, who slowly approached her sweet face. He let his lips capture the thin and soft lips of the girl, moving them slowly with to those of the heroine. Marinette didn't deny him, she'd never deny him kisses, neither love.

On the contrary, she would always offer twice as much affection and tenderness whenever he needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angsty with fluffy is never enought, right? lol
> 
> Hope 'yall liked! <3  
> I would love to read your opinion about the fanfiction, too, if you want to leave a comment! <3


End file.
